The present invention pertains to the field of material moving apparatus, and more particularly to the field of snow removal apparatus.
Currently, snow blowers, front end loaders and snowplows are most commonly employed for the removal or relocation of snow. In the case of snow blowers, snow is collected, pulverized and thrown to a new location. In the case of front end loaders, snow is relocated by pushing or lifting it with the bucket. In the case of snowplows, snow is removed by pushing or plowing utilizing a blade usually angled to force the snow to one side of the plow. With each of these apparatus, considerable energy is expended in not only moving the snow, but in either throwing, lifting or pushing the snow, especially when it is hard packed or drifted, as extra energy is used in pulverizing, breaking or compacting in the process.
Generally, the above noted apparatus are characterized by complexity, as in the case of the snow thrower or the plow blade suspension apparatus, or by heavy duty design, as in the case of front end loaders and snowplows. Naturally, it would be desirable to accomplish snow removal without the need for either complex or heavy duty equipment.
Quite differently from the above described apparatus, the present invention provides a relatively simple method and apparatus which may be employed to relocate or remove snow without compacting, pulverizing or lifting it, as will be hereinafter described.